Idiotas y señoritas
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Serie de Drabbles para defender el Graylu en CI pairing cup. N5: Tal vez cuidar a Asuka no era tan malo, después de todo.
1. chapter 1

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen:** Lucy dice palabrotas y Gray es un idiota.

 **Palabras: 266**

 **Información:** Drabble para oficializar mi ingreso en **Cannon Island pairing cup.** What if...? OoC. Semi Au. Qué sé shó(?)

* * *

 **Palabrotas e idiotas**

Lucy Heartfilia por muchos es considerada una señorita hecha y derecha. De esas que jamás pronuncian una palabrota en voz alta, utilizan etiqueta hasta para comer hamburguesas del McDonald y que siempre, siempre, tienen algo bueno que decir ante cualquier situación.

Qué equivocados se encontraban.

—¡Que te den en el puto culo —el grito de la rubia retumbó por todo el gremio, causando muchas miradas de desconcierto. Estaba sonrojada de ira, y parecía que echaba humo por las orejas—, desnudista de mierda de orangután!

Gray sonrió desvergonzamente, le habían dicho peor más de una vez. Miró a Cana haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza de haber ganado la apuesta. Esta sólo se encogió de hombros y asintió hacia fuera del gremio.

El Fullbuster pareció entender que esa era sus señal para desaparecer de una vez, y se teletransportó –Léase escapó por su vida– a una dimensión paralela, donde Lucy no quisera asesinarlo. Desnudándose en el proceso. Claro, sigue siendo Gray.

Una zapatilla de tacón rosa se incrustó con una fuerza sobre humana en una playera azul marino que cayó justo en el lugar vacío que había dejado Gray.

—¡No huyas —volvió a gritar la rubia, descalza de pies y con un tacón en su mano derecha, amenazante—, Cobarde!—

—No me sigas —se burló socarronamente, solo con los bóxer puestos mientras corría por todo magnolia—, entonces.

Y así, damas, caballeros y seres no identificados, todo el mundo se enteró que Gray Fullbuster es un idiota que no aprecia su vida, y que Lucy Heartfilia, sabe putear.

—¡Espera que te atrape, capullo, te voy a hacer mierda!

* * *

N/A: Ni pies ni cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen:** El primer pensamiento de Lucy sobre Gray fue si debía golpearle las bolas o la cara.

 **Palabras: 216**

 **Información:** Canon. El primer encuentro _de rial._ Qué sé shó(?). Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island, apoyando al GrayLu, porque OTP.

* * *

 **Primera Vez**

La primera vez que Lucy pisó Fairy Tail, el caos se apoderó de su vida. Natsu, el muchacho de lindo cabello rosa que la invitó en primer lugar, la había abandonado nada más abrir la puerta para enfrascarse en una disputa con un guapo muchacho del lugar.

Miró a su alrededor, y suspiró. _Dónde rayos se había metido_. Se movió de donde hace segundos estaba inmóvil, alcanzando a esquivar un barril de pura suerte.

Golpes iban y golpes venían. Puñetazos, patadas, sillas, mesas, floreros, vasos, barriles, pudúes, todo era utilizado como arma en aquella loca guerra que se había creado. ¿En qué momento se habían unido tantas personas?

—Gray —una voz femenina con deje divertido se escuchó desde la barra—, tu ropa. Otra vez.

—¡¿Qué demon...?! —De un segundo para el otro, Lucy fue consiente del muchacho que le había robado al guía, que estaba desnudo frente a ella.

 _Joder._ Estaba preparándose para gritar sonrojada, cuando el muchacho la acercó hacia sí de los brazos. Y con su voz seria le dio la bienvenida a ese lugar de dementes.

—Préstame tu ropa interior.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Tres segundo tardó su cerebro en hacer click y decidir si golpearle la cara o las bolas.

—¡Aléjate de mí —el ganador fue la cara. Por suerte, para Gray—, pervertido!

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta escena ya la he escrito una montonera de veces, pero, siempre del punto de vista general, nunca me había centrado en Gray específicamente. Fue todo un reto. xD

 **Corregido 27/04/2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : Hay comienzos con sabor a final. Y finales, que traen nuevos comienzos.

 **Palabras: 382**

 **Información** : Au. Reencarnación. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island, apoyando al GrayLu, porque OTP.

* * *

 **Por segunda vez**

 _Hay situaciones que sientes ya haber vivido antes._

Una muchacha rubia entra al bar cafetería Fairy Tail, y se sienta en una de las mesas del centro. Pide un chocolate caliente, que la mesera le lleva al cabo de unos segundos, y se enfrasca en la lectura de aquel libro de astronomía que le pidieron en la universidad.

Por suerte, aquel chico de cabello rosa que conoció en un malentendido el día anterior, le había recomendado ese lugar. Era bastante cómodo.

 _Hay momentos que sientes que se repiten._

Un muchacho moreno se encuentra sentado en la barra. A pesar del frío, él solo utiliza una playera desarreglada y un jeans. Bebe de una jarra de cerveza y mira el alrededor.

Su mejor amiga y compañera de tragos tenía examen ese día y no había podido ir al bar con él.

Una melena rubia atada en una cola de lado le distrae. Y se queda viéndola por un par de minutos, hasta que ella, sintiéndose observada, le devuelve la mirada.

Ambos corazones comienzan a palpitar al unísono.

 _Hay personas que sientes_ _conocer ya._

Se levanta del taburete y camina hasta llegar donde está ella.

—No te había visto antes, pero siento que te conozco —es lo primero que suelta frente a ella, como si fuese sacado de algún cliché libro de ligues. Extiende su mano en su dirección y se presenta— Soy Gray, Gray Fullbuster.—

—Lucy Heartfilia —acepta la mano y la estrecha por un par de segundo antes de alejarla de un sobresalto. Una extraña conexión ocurre entre ellos por medio de un chispazo eléctrico.

Se miran nuevamente, anonadados, y acaban por sonreír al unísono.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —ofrece educadamente, cerrando el libro y dejándolo de lado.

—Ya me iba, de hecho.

—Oh —muerde su labio insegura sobre qué más decir—. Un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente.

 _Hay comienzos con sabor a final._

El chico da tres pasos en dirección a la puerta, se detiene, y se devuelve donde la chica lo continúa mirando.

—¿Sabes? —Comienza el muchacho, con una mano rascándose la nuca— En realidad, no me llamo Gray, pero... —ríe nerviosamente— Sonará raro, pero, sentí que debería llamarme así a tu lado.

La rubia sonríe, comprensiva— Yo tampoco me llamo Lucy. Pero, podemos fingir que lo hacemos.

 _Y finales, que traen nuevos comienzos._

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto es pura caca. Se me ocurrió cuando vi una historia en Facebook sobre un niño que _recordaba su vida pasada_ y me quedé pensando, ¿será verdad?

 **Corregido 27/04/17.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon.

 **Resumen** : Su primer encuentro no pudo haber sido más cliché. Biblioteca, libro en lo alto, amigo en común.

 **Palabras** : 452

 **Información** : GraLu porque OTP. Au. Qué sé shó(?) Dedicado a Sly, quien metió a Loke en uno de sus drabbles, y yo le robé la idea(?). Este drabble participa en el CI cup pairing.

* * *

 **Cliché**

Lucy sabe que es bajita. Con su metro sesenta y pico en conjunto con sus tacones de cuatro centímetros, apenas logra alcanzar el tercer espacio de su propia estantería, ni hablar de la de la biblioteca escolar donde de los diez bloques, alcanza con mucha suerte cinco.

—Bien, Lucy —se da ánimos—, tú puedes hacerlo.

Y se estira lo más que puede, llegando a rozar el libro de abajo del que quería alcanzar. Diablos. ¿Por qué ponían los libros de época tan arriba? ¿Acaso algún gigante estaría interesado en ellos? ¡Claro que no! Ella solo conoce a una persona interesada en ellos, y es Levy, incluso más bajita que ella sin tacones.

Su cerebro comienza a maquinar la manera de alcanzarlo. Podría sacar un par de libros y encaramarse en el segundo o tercer bloque. O ir a hablar con la bibliotecaria, traer una escalera y conseguirlo sin dañarse más que el orgullo.

Bufa, difícil decisión. Muerde su labio inferior y decide hacer un último intento antes de ir a pedir ayuda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Una insana necesidad de gritarle que ella puede sola la ataca. Pero, se la guarda, porque realmente, sí la necesita.

—Sí, bueno, eh —sin voltearse a mirar a su salvador apunta el libro que quiere—, ¿me lo alcanzarías, por favor?

—Claro —como si fuese nada, estira la mano y lo toma en un par de segundos, jodido gigante. Lo pone sobre su cabeza y sonríe— ¿Este es el momento en el que me agradeces con un beso?

—En realidad —La chica se voltea sosteniendo el libro en su cabeza con una mano y sonríe intentando aparentar calma, que tipo más cliché e imbécil—, este es el momento en el que te digo que no salgo con amigos de Loke.

—¿Y cómo sabes que soy amigo de Loke?

—Intuición. Por cierto —Lucy toma el libro entre sus brazos y se comienza a alejar caminando de espaldas—, dile que nunca más le regalo playeras personalizadas en su cumpleaños. Ya veo dónde van a parar.

Gray sonríe divertido a medida que ella se va alejando, amiga de Loke tenía que ser, joder.

—Me llamo Gray —grita cuando ella ya está casi en la puerta—, Gray Fullbuster.

La rubia pone un dedo en sus labios y apunta el cartel de "Mantener silencio" colgado sobre su cabeza, y se voltea para irse.

—Lucy, te faltó anotar qué libro te llevas— Chilla la bibliotecaria.

—Lo lamento.— El rostro de la rubia se vuelve rojo y corre a hacer lo que olvidó.

 _A_ _sí que Lucy, eh_.

—¿Y esa sonrisa, Gray?

—Nada, Loke —pone las manos dentro de sus bolsillos—, necesito información sobre una de tus amigas.

Su próximo encuentro, no será tan cliché.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siendo honesta, no sé a qué rayos vino este drabble.

 **Corregido 27/04/17.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, mis ships crack, serían canon. Peppa pig tampoco me pertenece. Sería muchísimo más violento(?)

 **Resumen** : Tal vez cuidar a Asuka no era tan malo, después de todo.

 **Palabras** : 499. VIVO AL LÍMITE (?)

 **Información** : GraLu porque OTP. Au. Qué sé shó(?) Dedicado a todos los que sufrimos como niñeros por la dichosa Peppa Pig. Este drabble participa en el CI cup pairing.

* * *

 **Niñera**

Gray Fullbuster puede ser muchas cosas buenas, pero buen niñero, no entraba en sus cualidades.

—¿Y Natsu? —usa su última carta. Sabe que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a su pequeña hija con el cabeza de flama, era como dejar a la pobre niña de tres años al cuidado de un adulto con cerebro de feto. La mirada seria de Bisca le hace suspirar— Bien, yo la cuido.

—Excelente, mira, todo lo necesario está dentro de esta bolsa —le entrega la pañalera que tenía colgada sobre un hombro y a la niña que la abrazaba como koala bebé—. Si no sabes qué hacer u ocurre algún incidente, me llamas inmediatamente, tienes mi número. ¿Correcto?

—Sí, Bisca—Bufa acomodando la pañalera lo más masculinamente que puede y tomando la mano de la pequeña Asuka—, lo entiendo.

—La niñera debe estar al caer, de todos modos —comenta acariciando el cabello de la pequeña—. Si quieres, entonces, te puedes largar.

—Lo que sea. —adiós tarde de pizza y Game of thrones. Hola tarde de biberones y 31 minutos.

—Pórtate bien —estaba apunto de replicar cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer hablaba con la pequeña—, y no le des muchos problemas al tío Gray, ¿Vale?

La pequeña asiente riendo como sólo un infante de tres años puede hacer.

—Y tú también, Gray —acomoda su sombrero de vaquera—, solo serán un par de horas, nos vemos.

La niña y el muchacho se despiden con la mano y entran a la casa.

 _Y ahora qué._

—Tío Gray —llama la pequeña con ojos brillantes—, veamos _Peppa pig._

Esa iba a ser una larga tarde.

.-.-.-.

Cuarenta y siete minutos después, Gray piensa seriamente en tomar el LCD y azotarlo una y otra vez contra la muralla. Dios. _Peppa_ es una _muy_ mala influencia. Qué manera de hacer cagadas, joder, ni él con Natsu juntos hacían tantos desastres. El timbre lo distrae unos minutos del berrinche que hace la cerdita porque no logra encontrar a su hermano George en el juego del escondite –el que obviamente él no prestaba atención–, se levanta perezosamente y abre la puerta.

Una despampanante rubia le sonríe nada más verle.

—Hola —Sonríe ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—, soy la niñera, L...

—¡Lucy! —un pequeño borrón verde musgo salta hacia los brazos de la muchacha.

—Dulzura —Saluda esta acariciando su cabello maternalmente—, ¿Cómo te has portado?

—¡Muy bien! —una risa como ronquido la hice bajar de un salto, Peppa está haciendo algo— Estoy viendo Peppa, vamos.

—En un minuto, cariño, adelántate —la niña corre a sentarse a ver qué c _agada_ está haciendo Peppa—. Disculpa la demora, las calles son un caos a estas horas.

—Tranquila —Logra pronunciar algo atontado, es guapa—, lo entiendo.

—Si gustas puedes irte — _¿Lo estaba echando?_ —, a menos que te guste tomar té y conversar mientras Asu ve como Peppa hace sus travesuras.

 _Oh, lo estaba invitando, en realidad._

—Me encantaría.

Tal vez cuidar a Asuka no era tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto se me ocurrió cuando cuidaba a mi sobrino que no quería que le cambiara Peppa Pig, quien, en realidad, es una pésima influencia, dios.

 **Corregido 27/04/2017.**


End file.
